Estoy feliz de haberte amado
by henhazuneko
Summary: Al final solo quedo un corazón vacío, unas lágrimas que sobrevinieron y una sola palabra: -¿Haa…Haruka? La negación del otro llego con un simple gesto, sin mostrar una sola emoción aparente. Solo esta acción, rompió en pedazos el corazón de la chica. Miró sus ojos por última vez y vio a una persona diferente. Pero, poseía el mismo corazón. Konotaka


**Estoy feliz de haberte amado**

**Resumen**.-Al final solo quedo un corazón vacío, unas lágrimas que sobrevinieron y una sola palabra:

-¿Haa…Haruka?

La negación del otro llego con un simple gesto, sin mostrar una sola emoción aparente. Solo esta acción, rompió en pedazos el corazón de la chica. Miró sus ojos por última vez y vio a una persona diferente. Pero, poseía el mismo corazón. Konotaka

* * *

**Nota:** Esto es un oneshot, clasificado K+, creo. Sugiero que escuchen la canción "Donut Hole" (versión Kagerou) para las partes dramáticas y At Time Love Is-Utena Adolescence (Película, es yuri antiguo por advertencia, así que si no les gusta, solo escuchen la música)

* * *

_Ni Kagerou Project/Mekaku City Actors, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen Shizen no Teki-P (Jin-sama) y en menor medida a Shidu-san. Solo la trama es mía._

* * *

**oOo**

Ahora, simplemente, él ya no se encontraba. Haruka no estaba con ella,…. Todas esas personas por las que yo lloraron y habían muerto injustamente, volvieron, pero aquellas, a las cuales ya les había llegado el límite de su tiempo de vida, no.

Ella estaba feliz en cierto modo, Ayano había regresado y nuevamente volvían a tener a la heroína personal de la clase, y aunque esa niña de coletas no tenía el mejor carácter del mundo, estaba feliz por el pequeño Hibiya. Sin embargo, Takane no pudo ser capaz de contener sus lágrimas durante más tiempo. Haruka no existía más, mensaje que envió el mismo, a través de Shintaro y Ayano. Solo lo había visto desde lejos, cuando el utilizo su último aliento para derrotar a la serpiente. No pudo despedirse siquiera, se tenía que conformar. Pero ella no quería eso. Quería abrazarlo, revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos y compartir más momentos de alegría. Ahora, ya no era posible.

-Usted, ¿Por qué está llorando?-Una voz fría pero conocida captó su atención. Ella se había encerrado para _"reflexionar",_ pero hasta ese momento solo había estado liberando sus sentimientos a través del llanto. Con la fuerza de la esperanza que le quedaba, abrió la puerta dejando pasar al androide peliblanco.

Konoha, era su nombre, denominado como el otro yo de su amado, tenía su misma contextura y voz, aunque la apariencia distaba mucho del verdadero. Eso ya no importaba ahora, sin embargo. Con lo que le quedaba al vacío corazón de la chica, solo fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra:

-¿Haa…Haruka?-Inmediatamente Takane empezó a llorar nuevamente, con más intensidad que antes. El otro se mostró confuso, por lo que su cerebro le permitía recordar, a la chica recientemente ya se le había dicho su nombre. Razonó que también debía tener problemas para recordar.

Él solo hizo un simple movimiento de negación, sin pensar demasiado, en como esto podría afectar a la peli-negra. Sin mostrar sentimientos sinceros.

Solo este pequeño movimiento, derrumbo todas las pequeñas esperanzas, florecidas en el hueco corazón de la chica, que ahora mismo se rompía. _"¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?"_ Se dijo a sí misma. Pero solo por un pequeño acto reflejo, miró por última vez (según ella) los ojos del albino distraído. Solo entonces lo comprendió. Konoha y Haruka eran personas distintas. De pensamientos y acciones diferentes entre sí. Pero ambos, tenían algo en común. Su corazón era el mismo, al igual que su alma.

Por lo cual, ella podía volverse a enamorar de él. Sí, eso haría. Aún si con él no hubiera vivido las mismas experiencias, sensaciones y sentimientos que vivió con Haruka, podía crear más. El límite era el cielo. Mientras Takane volvía a la realidad con este deseo, observó que Konoha mostraba una expresión un poco preocupada, además, estaba limpiando sus lágrimas con sus propios dedos.

-¿Estas bien?-La misma voz a la cual internamente ella había llamado fría, ahora tenía un extraño toque dulce y preocupadizo.

-Estoy bien Ha…es decir, Konoha,, desde ahora estoy bien.-Una sincera pero triste, sonrisa melancólica se formó en los labios de la chica. Konoha, a decir verdad también se sentía extraño. Hace solo unos días, ella era como los demás, una amiga. Todo bien. Pero en aquel preciso momento en que la vio llorar, se preocupó más que lo haría si viera a sus camaradas sufrir. Había desarrollado un sentimiento diferente, ya no podía catalogar a Takane como su amiga. Era algo más. No recordaba esa palabra

-Konoha, y tú ¿realmente estas bien? ¿Por qué no me respondes?-Konoha también se había sumido en pensamientos. Justo al escuchar su voz, lo recordó. La explicación de Shintaro le había resultado convincente, lo suficiente para decir algo así de importante.

-Takane, te amo.-La melancólica expresión de la chica cambio bruscamente a una de sorpresa y vergüenza. Konoha se le había adelantado. Ella inhalo y exhalo, como le había enseñado Ayano en sus días de escuela, cada vez que se enfadaba. Pero esta ocasión era diferente. No estaba enojada en lo absoluto. Estaba muy feliz, y ahora que tenía tiempo, no lo dudaría en demostrar.

-Supongo, que yo también te amo Konoha.-Ella reunió valor, y solo fue capaz de darle un beso en la mejilla, causando incontrolablemente, un imperceptible sonrojo en la cara del albino así como una pequeña sonrisa. Aún no podía salir de su posición como chica tímida extrañamente agresiva. Su corazón, anteriormente destrozado, ahora se estaba reconstruyendo, para hacerse mucho más fuerte y deseoso de seguir viviendo. Takane, era capaz de amar a ese extrañamente adorable androide albino, él cual empezaba a mostrar emociones propias.

-¿Y, para cuando la boda?

-¡Konoha! ¡No digas eso tan a la ligera!-Recordaría que debía golpear a Shintaro, por enseñarle las cosas muy apresuradamente. Aunque realmente, la explicación del virgen era correcta y concisa, pues dijo que solo podía proponer matrimonio, si uno amaba con todo su ser a una persona y estaba dispuesta a protegerla con su vida, asumir responsabilidades y deberes. Konoha estaba dispuesto a todo esto, si podía estar con Takane. Porque él sentía, verdaderamente que amaba demasiado a Takane. Quería verla feliz.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **No estoy segura como habrá salido, pero espero que les guste. Amo cualquier cosa que sea Harutaka/los demás mientras tenga amor y cariño, lo apresuré un poco siento eso U.U pero no tengo demasiado tiempo así que…nos vemos-Huye-

PD: Tengo planeado hacer un Haruene- ship muy raro pero me siento capaz de hacerlo. Además de Harutaka/Shinaya Au Genderbend y uno raro, aparte de un harem de Takane con Haruka, Konoha y Kuroha. Así como un Kidokano. Deséenme suerte.

**Recuerden: Tomatazos, críticas y reviews son bienvenidas.**


End file.
